


Vibe

by snazzelle



Category: The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Rimming, gratuitous use of the word fuck, playful banter, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has a sex toy and he knows how to use it.<br/>beta'd by the wonderful redneckwoman!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay have a happy holidays!  
> I finally finished something, yAAAY.

 

 

 “I'm actually still wondering how ya convinced me to do this.”

 

The words spoken over his shoulder made Sean snort. If he turned around now, he'd see Reedus flat on his back in his rumpled up long sleeved shirt and half done pants, his cheeks flushed with arousal and lips red from kisses, fuckin' white as the moon skin against the dark of those bedsheets. They'd just been fooling around as something they did on their free time, and hell, with the younger man following each and every step he made since figuring they'd probably make the cut for BDS, Sean couldn't help but give into the temptation every once in a while.

 

Right now in his home in LA, he was only showing the boy what else they  _could_  be doing. Rubbing up against each other was fuckin' dandy, and the one time he coaxed that pretty mouth around his cock was mindblowing, but they were both still hesitant when it came down to actual sex. Norman, more than Sean, who tended to yield and enjoy it a little more when Sean took the lead.

 

“I mean... we can go straight to it, ya know? We don't need... we don't need  _bedroom aids_.”

 

“For fuck's sake Reedus, its a sex toy. Don't call it that.” A slim hand came up to push blonde hair behind an ear, only to fall back across a tan cheek. Sean sighed, the action blowing the strands away. “And I can't quite remember the hell I placed it right now. Hey, think Duffy'd let us cut this shit?”

 

“The fuck are you talking about?” Came the muffled reply. Sean quickly checked to make sure Norman wasn't suffocating himself with a pillow before going through another drawer. Nibbling in the back of his mind, he was wondering if they'd get Norman to cut his hair too. He didn't voice the question. “Hell, Sean. Why do you even  _own_  somethin' like that?”

 

“Not for reasons you think, boy-o.” Sean chuckled under his breath and released a quiet, “hah!” of triumph when his hand curled around a phallic object. In all honesty, the thing was a gag gift that Sean made good use with, using it to rub up and down his shaft and enjoy the vibrations. Now he got to see it in action, deep within that pretty piece of art laying in his bed. “But for you? Exactly for those reasons.”

 

“Gross. Tell me that hasn't been in anyone else.”

 

“Nah. You're a lucky one. You get to be this thing's very first. Ya guys got somethin' in common.” Sean made sure the batteries were brand spanking new, switching those out with a couple he grabbed from a pack he just opened. Reedus whined again from the bed. Fucking whiny ass baby. “Just give me a moment, ya child!”

 

“For the love of-- Fuck you. Don't cry if it's gone down.”

 

Sean laughed under his breath and turned around. He stalked towards the bed, the toy on full display before him. “Touch yourself for me, Reedus.”

 

“What? No!” Norman huffed, and threw the pillow aside to reveal lips spread into an embarrassed smile. His hand fell over his crotch though as he propped himself on one arm. Sean licked his dry lips as the younger man pressed down over his jean clad cock, squeezing gently around the outline of his dick. “I'm startin' to regret every second of this.”

 

“I think that's the best kind of sex.”

 

“You fuckin' would... Mm...” Norman's head fell back, hair fanning out onto one of Sean's multiples of pillows, revealing that tantalizing line of his neck. Sean let his eyes drift, moving from the tongue that peaked out to wet Norman's lips, to the adam's apple that bobbed right before a breathless pant.

 

“You're gonna be loud for me, Norman?”

 

“I don't know. You gonna suck me?”

 

Sean snorted and got on his knees on the bed. He let the tip of the fake cock skirt along the expanse of bare skin on Norman's belly, watching the muscles bunch at the sudden contact. “I s'ppose I should. I do owe ya one.”

 

“ _God_ , yes. You do.” His hand continued to massage along his front, shaping out his cock in the denim. The zipper was pulled down before Sean could do it himself and soon his hand was moving over the tight black cotton of his underwear. Norman opened his eyes, the blue orbs fluttering before they widened and Norman stopped moving. “That... that won't fit.”

 

“What do you mean it won't fit. If this won't fit, _I_ won't fit.” Sean crawled in between Norman's legs, with one hand pushing up the thin band shirt. The pale chest distracted Sean well, dragging the palm of his hand up and down the smooth skin, feeling the soft scratch of his thin chest hair. Norman squirmed, that little pink tongue poking out again to dart at the corner of his lips as he grabbed for Sean's shoulders. “Believe me, it'll fit. Gotta work you open, and it's gonna fit.”

 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Norman frowned and shook his bangs out of his eyes. He lifted his hips when Sean hooked his index fingers into his belt hoops and pulled down, dragging his jeans down his thighs. He grunted when Sean placed a warm palm on his crotch, replacing the heat of his own hand. “How exact...  _exactly_  are you going to do that?”

 

“How else, Norm?” Sean wiggled his fingers of his free hand in front of Norman's face and then set the vibrator down to take both underwear and pants off of the other's body. Norman blushed crimson and shoved Sean away. Sean took none of that, and grabbed a thigh in each hand, spreading them open.

 

“S-Sean!”

 

“Don't be a baby, Norm. Sheesh.” Sean settled himself between Norman's splayed legs, squeezing his wide shoulders right underneath and letting his legs hook over his back. Norman grunted, and pulled a sleeved hand over his face, biting into the black cotton. “What, no encouragement from you? I remember being specifically mouthy when I had you do me.”

 

“Jus... do what you want.” Norman muttered and held his breath as Sean poked a tongue out to lap at the underside of his cock. He released this breathy moan that made Sean smile against the hot flesh against his mouth. “ _Please_ , Sean.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Norm. I'm getting to it.” Sean licked his lips to get them wet before aiming Norman's cock to take into his mouth. At the first taste, Sean groaned, surprised that he actually did not mind it. The weight of it felt good on his tongue, the feeling of having his mouth full almost addictive. He could see why Norman had such a blast when he'd been down between his legs. He chuckled breathily around the stiff organ as he remembered the younger man choking himself on his dick completely on accident, and nearly gagged himself when the vibrations made Norman shoot his hips up.

 

“A-ah! I'm s-sorry,” Norman gasped, his pretty mouth peeking from his sleeve that was still wedged between his teeth. A wide, pale hand went to his head, combing through his hair soothingly. Sean hummed, lips sealed tight around the head, and got the desired reaction as Norman's hips twitched back and forth, another short pant getting lost into his sleeve again.  
  
  
Sean pulled away with a wet suck, thumb coming up to drag across the spongy tip, pushing back and forth until Norman was wiggling and trying to thrust into his hand. “I think I might end up liking this too much.” Sean said with a grin and dipped his head down to lick playfully at the slit.  
  
  
Norman held his breath, hand coming around to pull Sean in by the back of his neck, “Then please-” Norman licked his lips and added, “Suck my cock.”  
  
  
“Well, since you asked so prettily.” The older man grinned and then he was ducking down again, taking Norman's cock into his mouth. As he slowly worked the man up, his hands moved from Norman's hips to his thighs, massaging the back of them and moving up until he had handfuls of his soft ass. He squeezed teasingly, grinning around hard flesh at the squeak, and then pulled his cheeks apart to expose that tight little pucker. A finger gently caressed up and down until Norman was a shivering, panting mess beneath him. He gave a final swipe of his tongue around the shaft before dragging his mouth back, lips sliding down his slippery cock until he was mouthing at drawn up balls and then the skin underneath. “Wonder if you'd like this too...” Sean murmured between his legs. He flicked his tongue lightly across the center of it and the cry that got him made his eyes widen and a full blown grin take to his lips.  
  
  
“Jesus Christ. Don't.” Norman gritted out, but then that devious tongue was back, slowly tracing around his asshole until the area felt hot and achy. He moaned, feet arching on the bed until his toes pressed hard into the mattress, unthinkingly grinding his ass down on Sean's tongue. He moaned out as he felt the slippery muscle push against his entrance, fucking him slowly and working him open until he could feel it sliding into him, still too short and soft but so damn good anyway that he couldn't help the string of begging leaving his mouth.  
  
  
Sean let his tongue drag in and out, laughing quietly and occasionally to the husky curses and grunted when Norman rocked down on his face. He'd been groaning too, terribly turned on because of what this sort of action got from the younger man, painfully erect and demanding to be inside this sensitive hole until they're both sated. He pulled away and wiped the back of his hand across his wet mouth, looking at that spit shiny hole and how it winked open and closed needfully.  
  
  
“On your hands and knees, Normy. Let me see that perfect ass of yours.”  
  
  
Despite taking in gulps of air, Norman still managed to snort, looking at Sean with his one eye while he shyly rubbed at the other getting tickled by his bangs. “What did I do to get such a smooth talker like you in bed,” he joked as he flopped over onto his front and stuck his butt up in the air. He wiggled it playfully, snickering as a loud spank resonated off his right ass cheek and Sean's hand. He jumped as both hands went on him again, thumbs sliding between and pulling his hole open, and gasping as he felt warm breath back in that intimate area. “How can you even... why do you like  _doing_ that?”  
  
  
Sean scoffed and rolled his tongue in his mouth until it collected with saliva. “What do you mean, why. Do you see yourself when you get my tongue up your ass? You needy. Little. Fuck.” He landed a few more spanks to get color into this cheeks, making Norman jump and whimper into the pillows. He tilted Norman's hips up more, thumbs still pulling him open, and then let his tongue slide in in one go. His nose pressed into the crease of the younger man's ass, even as he extracted his tongue, panting against warm skin as the muscle wiggled its way back through.  
  
  
Norman's back curved further. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck...” He reached back, grabbing Sean's hand. He tried his damndest not to rock back on the writhing tongue, but hips still manage to twitch against the soft penetration, seeking more. He whined as the older slid all the way out, tongue sliding up to his tailbone.  
  
  
“Never gonna get tired of that reaction.” Sean muttered and spat the rest of his spit on his fingers. He slid one into Norman's relaxed entrance, finding barely any resistance after coaxing it to open.  
  
  
In no time he was sliding in two and besides the first grunt of surprise and pain, the fingers were accepted into the warm channel. Sean scissored his fingers, getting those muscles to loosen further, hearing the wet squelch of his saliva in the tight channel he forced open. He spat another ball of spit into Norman's open hole, surprised when the other twitched and shuddered.  
  
  
“You like having me play with your hole, Norman?”  
  
  
“Shut  _up.”_  
  
  
 _“_ Well, that'snot a ' _no'_.”  
  
  
Fingers slid in deeper and hook curiously, finding that bundle of nerves Sean knew would cause pleasurable jolts to shoot through Norman's body. The quiet whimpers and grunts during his searching made him hum and tsk, quieting the younger man as two fingers moved to three, sliding and dragging against the taut, stretched rim of his ass. He pressed down again, and Norman arching his back and shoving down to his knuckles showed everything Sean was wanting to see. “Found it. How's that feel, baby boy?”  
  
  
Norman whined, legs spreading in what he hopes was a fucking  _invite,_ “Don't  _call me that shit._ And it feels so fuckin' good.” He shuddered, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the next thrust into his ass, straight into his spot that he saw stars.  
  
Sean snickered and slid his fingers out despite the other groaning and plopping his head down on the pillow to muffle his disappointment. The toy was taken up again, as well as a tube of lube he kept in his bedside table, getting it wet and ready. With the rest of the lube, he pressed his fingers back into the loosened hole, feeling his fingers literally be sucked in deep.  _Christ._ “You might not even need this.” Sean said with a grin, digits sliding till just the tips to pull Norman's ass open, slotting the tip of the toy in.  
  
  
“Then fuck me!”  
  
  
“Sorry! No. Toy first.” Sean kissed the back of the dark head before sliding the toy in, watching the pucker stretch and accommodate, pushing through yielding muscles until only the last inch remained out of the younger man. The strong back went rigid, shoulders pulling up and a gasp getting lost into the bedding before Norman was looking over his shoulder at him, cheeks flushed and red bottom lip bit between teeth. “Easy. Told you. Magic fingers.”  
  
  
Norman hissed, muscles rejecting once his body realized something went  _in him,_ but Sean kept the pressure right at the base of the toy, keeping it in him deep. “'s  _big!_ Get it out!”  
  
  
“Shhh, relax, Norm. Ya just had three of my fingers in you a second ago, this is nothin'!” Sean shushed and leaned over him, cradling those skinny hips against his own. He pressed his aching erection on the curve of Norman's ass, careful not to press to hard, but enough to keep the toy from slipping out. He mouthed at Norman's shoulder over his shirt, cotton getting damp under his tongue, making the younger grunt uncomfortably at it all. He slowly rocked his hips forward, got the toy inching its way back out to slide right back in. Norman whimpered. “You'll get used to it... just wait.”  
  
  
“Hate you. Hate you so much.” Norman sobbed. Sean huffed, knowing Norman didn't mean any of it. He felt hands pushing at his shirt until the whole of his back was exposed, then tugged over his head until only his arms were caught in front of him. Norman shook his head, getting his hair out of his eyes as he tried to relax his internal muscles again. “Just... just turn it on.”  
  
  
“Promise not to cry?”  
  
  
“Fuck you.” Norman grunted, “And I'll cry if I want to.”  
  
  
Sean snickered and reached between them, finding the little knob blindly. He toyed with it a bit, finger flat over the base as he swirled the digit, feeling the way Norman's breath hitched as the toy circled inside his ass. With Norman distracted and humping back against his hand, Sean gave the knob a little twist and then a quiet hum was coming from between Norman's legs.  
  
  
“Oh,  _God.”_ Norman moaned as his upper body practically melted into the bed. Thighs spread wider as the vibrations steadily climbed, groaning into the pillow as his vision blurred. He felt a heavy warmth press up against his ass, brokenly moaning at the shallow thrust nudging the toy in deep.  
  
  
“Push back on me... come on.” Sean whispered huskily and the younger man released another moan as he rocked back. “Fuck... I can feel it from here. That feel good?”  
  
  
Norman panted and squeezed his muscles around the thick toy. “ _Fuck._ Yes.  _Yes._ 'm gonna cum.”  
  
  
“Do it. Do it for me, Normy. Come on.” A hand swept around, combing through dark, wiry hair before circling a wet cock and stroking. “All over my sheets, baby. Give it to me.”  
  
  
A quiet sob accompanied Norman's messy thrusts into his hand. Sean growled into the skin of his shoulder as his hard cock rubbed back and forth over Norman's ass. The hot vibrations and the younger man's desperation made his dick ache, made him want to fuck him right into the bedding until Norman couldn't walk the next day. The fingers of his other hand held on tight, indenting into white skin as the one between Norman's legs snapped over the throbbing erection, feeling the way it jerked in his hand.  
  
  
“That's it. Gonna cum from my cock? Let it go.”  
  
Norman gasped and his body arched, pressing back against Sean as he released all over his blanket, spreading white in long, warm streams. His body trembled when he felt the last of his load leave his body, whimpering as the continuous buzz in his ass kept his arousal from flatlining as it usually did after an earth shattering orgasm like that. Norman rolled over onto his back, legs obscenely spread, reaching for Sean who followed him with his eyes. They were so dark they shone black and Norman couldn't help biting his lip at the hungry look sent his way.  
  
  
“Let me see.”  
  
  
Norman nearly flew up, hands on the bed as he pushed himself in a lounging position, face flaring with a deep blush as Sean pushed his thighs farther apart and reached for the toy nestled between his cheeks. The way he pulled it out was agonizingly slow, the sensation of its vibrating length tearing a shaky breath out of him as he tried to keep himself from moving too much. Then it was out, and Sean was pressing his thumbs in deep.  
  
  
His cock twitched uselessly, but Sean was going to remedy that before this whole thing ended.  
  
  
“You can give me one more, can't you?” Sean teased and liked how easy it was for him to slide his thumbs back out and replace with his index and middle. He twisted them and Norman dropped, reaching for the pillow under his head and grasping it hard in a clawed fist. “God. Wish you could fucking see yourself right now... so fucking  _hot-”_  
  
  
“Sean-  _please_ shut the fuck up,” Norman groaned and hid his blushing face under a pillow. The sudden emptiness nearly pulled a whine out of him, wiggling around for comfort as he heard the rustling of clothing being taken off. Finally, digits tickled up his thighs to grab him around his hips.  
  
  
The heavy cock nestled into the junction between where thigh met hip made Norman gasp. He could feel a strong, hot pulse against his skin, dragged down to where the head finally pushed against his open pucker. The pillow was flung off, falling to the floor with a quiet plop as Norman sat up on his hands, braving himself to look down right where they were finally going to join. A wanton puff passed his lips as Sean pushed passed the resisting ring of muscle, making Norman's arms feel like jelly as he inched his way inside.  
  
  
“Fuuuuck.” Norman groaned and let himself fall into the pile of pillows, hands pressing the back of knuckles to his shut eyes as unrelenting pressure pushed itself inward. He suddenly felt too hot, the sleeves of his dark shirt damp with sweat and some tears over his face. It was uncomfortable if he gave himself a moment to think about it, but it was the very last thing on his mind. Sean fucking  _moving_ inside of him, spreading him open like he's never done before, the burn and stretch and pleasure from it blocked everything else out. Norman was trembling by the time Sean bottomed out, felt those strong hips meet between his legs, flush and tight against him, just before Sean flattened himself against Norman. “Jesus fucking Christ.”  
  
  
“Are you... are you alright?” Sean gritted out. He nearly laughed when he got a solid punch on his shoulder.  
  
  
“Do I look fuckin' alright? Feels like I just got a bottle shoved up my ass- sit still!” Norman propped his legs up and put his hands on Sean's waist, giving himself something to do. He could feel the body above him practically thrumming, probably from the restraint of keeping himself from fucking him into the mattress.  
  
  
A hand crept around his softening cock, stroking languidly in a way Norman liked. The younger blinked back the wetness at the corner of his eyes, huffing and cheeks coloring as heat coursed through his veins. Then the toy was being brought up and Norman tightened up, forcing Sean to grunt, his hips twitching forward against his will.  
  
  
“Ah! No. No, no, no, no, no, no. It won't fit-”  
  
  
“The hell are you- I'm not gonna shove this up next to my dick, Norm. You kinky mother fucker.” Sean laughed and Norman absently thought that he could feel it in his ass. Sean shifted on his knees, pulling an odd sound out of Norman as he could feel every movement against the clenching walls of his insides and soon he was gazing up into the very intimidating physique of the other man. Sean single handedly tugged the long sleeved shirt completely off of Norman and threw it over the side of the bed before settling his free hand down against Norman's stomach, his muscles bunching at the contact. “Breathe, Norman. Not gonna do anything you don't wanna do.”  
  
  
“I know that...” Norman sighed and continued with that that slow inhale and exhale, watching raptly as Sean's hand journeyed lower before wrapping once again around his cock. It had filled some, growing thick in Sean's hand the more he touched him. The intrusion became less of a sting, more of a dull throb that went straight to his erection and finally Norman allowed himself to close his eyes once again and enjoy everything Sean was willing to give.  
  
  
That's when he heard it. The quiet buzz filled his ears and Sean was whispering to him to keep his eyes closed. He jumped at the first press of the cold, vibrating silicone against his nipple, then to the other, making them grow tight and sensitive for Sean's mouth to follow and explore. The toy continued its trek southwards where it tickled around his belly button, pulling sighs and forcing out twitches.  
  
  
Sean hummed against his skin, nibbling softly against pebbled flesh before attempting to move his hips again. He felt a trembling breath puff out over over his forehead as he started out slow, barely pulling out to keep as much as himself inside the breathless heat. Occasionally he pushed Norman to make quiet little noises, smiling into his neck as the cock in his hand twitched. “The toy was a fuckin-- uh- fuckin' good idea.” He inched his way out even more only to be easily accepted into the gripping walls with a groan.  
  
  
“Yes-  _fuck-_ yes... come  _on-”_ Norman's grip around his hips tightened, surely pushing bruises into Sean's skin.  
  
  
His cock was let go, slapping wetly against his belly as Sean picked up in both speed and strength, filling the quiet room with the wet sounds of their bodies meeting. Norman arched against the bed, a visual Sean couldn't help roaming his eyes all over, tracing the lines of his straining muscles and the desperate way Norman was moving against him. Dark, blue eyes stared right back and a reverent hand smoothed down Sean's chest before he was grabbing it to press a moan into the back of Norman's knuckles.  
  
  
The toy lightly pressing against Norman's stomach moved again, this time down the length of his cock that tore a strangled scream from the younger male, then bypass all together to press into the mound between his balls and hole. Norman saw black, stars shooting behind his eyelids as he cried out Sean's name, the sounds of his pleasure lost between hitches of breath as he released in a stream of white between their bodies.  
  
  
“Jesus- Fuck-” Sean cursed as the hold around him tightened, and forced himself through until he was releasing deep into the other man with a groan. His hand squeezed around Norman's, his mouth pressed tight against their clenching hands to stifle his own noises as he lost his grip on the toy and instead held onto the back of Norman's thigh. He felt the long legs curl around his waist as he came down from his high, their joined bodies riding out the aftermath in synch with slow, clinging grinds.  
  
  
Sean had to pry his hand out Norman's so he could hold the other down and attempt to detangle himself from the mess of limbs before he fell over him, but the other simply tightened his legs around his hips, unconsciously clenching around him that nearly kicked the breath out of Sean from how sensitive he's gotten. “Fine, I'll stay. Let up.” He let himself be cradled against Norman's broad body and reached up to comb through the dark hair obscuring the other's vision. “Jeez. You take a guy's ass-ginity and he doesn't want you to leave.” He laughed when Norman groaned and pinched him under his arm, and grabbed the buzzing toy to turn it off and use it to smack the hand that did the pinching. The jostling made Norman's eyes widen and then he was practically shoving Sean off of him.  
  
  
Flanery hissed as he left the comfortable warmth and then flopped down on his back next to the other. The toy fell listlessly to the side, forgotten like the rest of their things as his fingers closest to Norman grazed over Norman's head. He didn't even have to ask if it was good, as the evidence was all over their bodies and Norman wasn't exactly screaming at him now.  
  
  
He just wondered if it was good enough that Norman would want to do it  _again._ Sean bit his lip, looking down at the other man and seeing the bliss written all over his face. If he had any questions before, they were gone now as a slow grin spread across thin, pink lips.  

 


End file.
